Such a sanitary napkin is known from the British patent application GB 2 168 253.
In this patent application, the barrier means are located outside the perimeter of the core and are formed by an elasticised upstanding part of the topsheet and the backsheet. While lateral liquid migration is reduced by the barrier means, the rate of absorption of liquid entrapped between the barrier means and the core may be reduced. The known sanitary napkin may also undergo a shift in position during use.
It is an object of the invention to provide for barrier means in a sanitary napkin which are comfortable during use, which effectively restrict lateral spread of body fluids and which allow adequate absorption.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sanitary napkin which can be reliably positioned with respect to a user's undergarment.